1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to closures for bottles and more specifically it relates to a tamper proof bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous closures for bottles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include stoppers for sealing necks of the bottles so as to protect contents within the bottles. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 879,740; 2,136,896 and 2,198,117 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.